<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тасуется колода by Chaton_du_Soleil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940397">Тасуется колода</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil'>Chaton_du_Soleil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Учихи и Сенджу на трудном пути к примирению.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Тасуется колода</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<br/>
Миссия прошла успешно. Впрочем, как и любая миссия, порученная Учихе. В особенности, та, в которую не влез Сенджу.<br/>
Мадара бросил последний взгляд на ровное зелёное море листвы, чуть колышущееся от слабого ветерка, и бесшумно соскользнул по стволу вниз. Погони не было. На всякий случай, повинуясь даже не интуиции, а генетической осторожности, он сложил сканирующую печать. Вражеского присутствия выявлено не было. Вполне возможно, правитель страны Богатых урожаев ещё не знает о том, что его сейф с секретными правительственными документами опустел и что секреты уже не очень секреты. Пускай понежится в блаженном неведении, пока разгневанные соседи не заявятся к нему задать парочку вопросов. Бегло просмотренные документы лично у Мадары вопросы вызывали. Например, о проданном третьей стране пограничном лесе или о регулярных переговорах с местной разбойничьей бандой…<br/>
Закинув серп за спину, Мадара перешёл на скользящий бег. Его не очень интересовало, как дипломаты Конохи будут использовать полученный компромат. Он был воином, а не шпионом. Ну ладно, иногда — разведчиком, добывающим особо ценные сведенья, но совершенно точно не шпионом. Согласно инструкции ему осталось передать бумаги посреднику, и можно отправляться на следующую миссию, так удачно подвернувшуюся в этих горах. Мадара надеялся, что хоть на сей раз придётся как следует подраться. Миссия без славного сражения подобна данго без вишнёвого соуса — сплошное разочарование!</p><p>***<br/>
В таверне яблоку негде было упасть. Впрочем, если бы оно вдруг упало, его сожрали бы, не дав долететь до пола. Посреди зала, чинно восседая за длинным столом, обедала группа караванщиков. Проходя мимо, Мадара бегло отметил ширину плеч и оружие за поясом у каждого. Эти молодчики определённо были готовы с ножом у горла отстаивать каждое рьё из запрошенных за товар. Причём нож будет приставлен к горлу наиболее жадного покупателя. По соседству что-то шумно праздновала подозрительная даже на вид компания не то лесорубов, не то лесных разбойников. Мадара прислушался, но так и не смог понять, отмечают ли они зарплатный день или удачный грабёж. Кто-то играл в кости, кто-то занудно жаловался на сварливую жену, под аккомпанемент пьяного рыка вдребезги разбился кувшин… и на миг всё заглушил громовой хохот.<br/>
Взяв кружку пива, Мадара обогнул пытавшегося перекричать царящий шум бродячего музыканта и направился к неприметному столику в углу. Окружающая неразбериха отвечала всем требованиям конспирации. Кому интересен ещё один проходимец среди толпы таких же? Кто будет приглядываться, откуда он пришёл, что заказал, с кем говорил? О нём и не вспомнят, стоит ему шагнуть за порог.<br/>
Устроившись на грубо сколоченном деревянном табурете, Мадара отхлебнул пива и поднял подчёркнуто безразличный взгляд на осведомителя, сидящего напротив него. И чуть не подавился горьковато-водянистым напитком.  Осведомитель в свою очередь вытаращил глаза, роняя ложку, которой ел рагу.<br/>
— Ты?! — в один голос воскликнули они и так же дружно начали: — Что ты здесь де…<br/>
Мадара первым пришёл в себя, вовремя обрывая рушащую всю маскировку фразу. Попутно он успел наступить под столом на ногу собеседнику.<br/>
— Сенджу, — прошипел он, — какая неожиданная встреча!<br/>
— О да, — сквозь зубы процедил Тобирама. Он попытался пнуть Мадару в ответ, но попал по ножке стола. — Да чтоб тебя… рад тебя видеть, Учиха!<br/>
Они смерили друг друга злобными взглядами. Потом, спохватившись, огляделись по сторонам. Никто не обращал на них внимания. В другом углу таверны игра в кости закономерно перешла в потасовку, и теперь окружающие увлечённо делали ставки на самих игроков. Летящие над головой миски, кружки, а иногда и скамейки не только не страшили зрителей, но, кажется, лишь прибавляли азарта.<br/>
— Опять следишь за мной? — вполголоса предположил Мадара.<br/>
— Больно надо, — обиделся Тобирама. — Зачем за тобой следить, если тебя и так можно найти в самых опасных местах? Я хотел сказать, мне вообще за тобой следить незачем!<br/>
Второй глоток пива оказался таким же невкусным. Ни аромата, ни крепости. А вот рагу с говядиной, заказанное Сенджу, было весьма ничего. Мадара придвинул к себе миску.<br/>
— Допустим, я тебе верю.<br/>
— Допустим? — Тобирама даже ахнул от возмущения. — Готов поспорить, ты сам следил за мной! Должно быть, готовил покушение…<br/>
— Если бы я на тебя покусился, — Мадара мрачно усмехнулся, нацелив на бывшего врага ложку, — мы бы сейчас не разговаривали. А тебя всей Конохой искали бы по частям. И не нашли.<br/>
— Не вижу смысла слушать твои бредни, — буркнул  Тобирама.<br/>
Голос не дрожал, как и стискивающие край столешницы пальцы. Самообладанию младшего Сенджу можно было только позавидовать. Жаль, что к нему прилагались ослиное упрямство и параноидальная подозрительность…<br/>
— Поэтому предпочитаешь нести свои?<br/>
— Единственным моим бредом было позволить Хашираме строить деревню вместе с Учихами! Лучше бы он пригласил в Коноху гадюк!<br/>
— И почему же ты ошиваешься здесь, а не в своей драгоценной Конохе?<br/>
— Я на задании!<br/>
Как назло, именно в этот миг драка утихла, и посетители с интересом повернулись в сторону привставших из-за стола шиноби.<br/>
— На очень важном задании от клана плотников, — торопливо добавил Тобирама. — Иду чинить мост через реку, — он сел на место, делая вид, что всего лишь хотел немного размяться.<br/>
Народ разочарованно отвернулся. Теперь внимание было приковано к румяной пышногрудой девице, здешней служанке, несущей поднос с кружками. Одних привлекало пенящееся в кружках пиво, других колышущиеся формы, зато всё прочее на время было забыто.<br/>
Мадара в свою очередь опустился на табурет.<br/>
— Я тоже на задании, — шёпотом сообщил он. — И именно здесь у меня назначена встреча.<br/>
— Удивительное совпадение, — Тобирама демонстративно уставился на дверь, будто ожидая, что на пороге вот-вот появится опаздывающий напарник.<br/>
Прошла минута. За ней вторая. Дверь оставалась закрытой.<br/>
— Ёжик ищет яблочко, — нехотя сказал Мадара.<br/>
Даже в устах Хаширамы этот пароль звучал несколько странно, а сейчас, во время боевой миссии, показался и вовсе диким.<br/>
На лице Тобирамы появилось озадаченное выражение.<br/>
— Яблоня машет ветками, — недоверчиво отозвался он.<br/>
— Ты! — выдохнули оба.<br/>
— Уверен, это какая-то ошибка, — заявил Тобирама.<br/>
Мадара фыркнул.<br/>
— Естественно. Кто-то мысленно витал в очередных экспериментах и снова всё перепутал.<br/>
— Я не витал!<br/>
— Тогда какой хвостатый тебя сюда принёс?<br/>
Последовала ещё одна короткая перепалка, в ходе которой выяснилось, что ошибки нет. Оба выполняли задание, лично полученное в штабе Хокаге.<br/>
— Я должен был принести сюда секретные документы страны Богатых урожаев.<br/>
— Я должен был их забрать.<br/>
Мадара вздохнул, убирая инстинктивно вытащенный в пылу беседы кунай. В последнее время в штабе царила возмутительная неразбериха. В первый раз их с Тобирамой случайно отправили ликвидировать одну и ту же цель. Утопленный, пронзённый восемью кинжалами и одним мечом, а после испепелённый на месте лидер повстанцев не успел даже осознать, что произошло. Правда, успели дружно осознать его враги и союзники, после чего в стране Кровавого дождя наступил долгожданный мир.<br/>
Во второй раз им двоим поручили охрану важного дипломатического лица. Мадара не стал уточнять, какого именно — с его точки зрения, все эти лица были на одну постную физиономию. Эта миссия прошла менее успешно. Пока Мадара с Тобирамой пререкались, выясняя, чей это подзащитный, а кому лучше пойти подремать на ближайшем сеновале, до объекта защиты добрались сразу трое наёмных убийц. Хаширама тогда расстроился…<br/>
И вот опять — новые проблемы.<br/>
— О чём они там, в штабе, думают? — пробормотал Мадара.<br/>
Тобирама кивнул, протягивая руку за кружкой с пивом. Отхлебнул. Поморщился.<br/>
— Сущая глупость! Выдать парную миссию Учихе и Сенджу!<br/>
— Будто они не знают, чем это обычно заканчивается.<br/>
Невольные напарники понимающе переглянулись.</p><p>***<br/>
— Ну, чего там? — нетерпеливо спросил Изуна, отчаявшись что-то разобрать в доносящемся из распахнутого окна шуме. Гудение голосов периодически сменялось звоном и скрежетом, не более информативным, чем скатывающиеся время от времени по ступенькам тела.<br/>
— Кто-то только что выиграл пятьсот рьё, — сказал Хаширама и завистливо вздохнул. Он страстно любил азартные игры, но решительно завязал, после того как ставкой в игре ненароком оказалась шляпа Хокаге. Точнее, решение за него принял Мадара, заявивший, что либо у них будет Хокаге в шляпе, либо с подбитым глазом.<br/>
— Это не то! Сосредоточься.<br/>
Они затаились под окном таверны, тесно прижавшись к нагретой солнцем стене. Прохожие иногда косились на них, но это не слишком мешало. На вооружённых шиноби в полной боевой броне люди косятся крайне ненавязчиво.<br/>
— А того, что надо, отсюда не слышно. Они слишком далеко сидят.<br/>
Хаширама привстал, цепляясь за подоконник, и попытался заглянуть внутрь.<br/>
Изуна поспешно дёрнул его за рукав, заставляя пригнуться.<br/>
— А ну вернись! Заметят!<br/>
— Они сейчас смотрят в другую сторону.<br/>
— Ну и что?<br/>
Хаширама подумал и кивнул, признавая свою ошибку. Мадара и впрямь мог заметить противника даже затылком. Правда, они больше не были противниками, но в данной ситуации… возможно, лидер Учих ненадолго вернётся в старые недобрые времена. Поёжившись, Хаширама прошептал:<br/>
— Надо было уточнить, что они должны сесть за столик у окна.<br/>
Изуна покачал головой.<br/>
— Братик не согласился бы. Небезопасно.<br/>
— Почему?<br/>
— Могут подслушать.<br/>
Оба вздохнули.<br/>
Таверна снова затряслась, а мгновением позже из окна вылетел чей-то драный сапог и взял курс на ближайшую крышу сарая. Хаширама проводил предмет обуви встревоженным взглядом. К счастью, отрубленной ноги там не было — значит, Мадара с Тобирамой всё ещё беседуют. Хотя о чём можно беседовать в таком хаосе…<br/>
— Может, лучше столкнуть их на более мирной территории?<br/>
Изуна с сожалением, но непреклонно покачал головой.<br/>
— Не выйдет. Мы ведь уже пытались заманить их на праздник по случаю свадьбы младшего Сарутоби. Результат был ещё хуже.<br/>
Он слегка приукрасил действительность. На самом деле результата не было вообще. Тобирама хотя бы пришёл на замаскированное свидание.<br/>
Мадара — нет.<br/>
Гарантированно планировать присутствие лидера Учих можно было лишь там, где ожидалась битва. Он чувствовал опасность, как хищник чует свежую кровь, ещё струящуюся по жилам жертвы, и стремился навстречу угрозе.<br/>
Как раз это и не нравилось его лучшему другу и брату. По их мнению, Мадаре не хватало уюта, тепла и хотя бы небольшого кусочка личной жизни. Всего того, чего в свою очередь не хватало Тобираме. Решение было найдено практически мгновенно, а вот с реализацией возникли трудности… Будущие любовники никак не желали встречаться. Точнее, они встречались в прямом, исключительно обыденном смысле — и тут же расходились, наговорив друг другу гадостей. Несколько раз их встречи заканчивались в госпитале.<br/>
— Тобирама слишком занят обустройством деревни, — заступился Хаширама за брата. — Потому ничего и не замечает вокруг.<br/>
— Это его обычное состояние, — проворчал Изуна, потом глянул на расстроенное лицо спутника и смягчился. — Может, покажем им наш собственный пример?<br/>
Наклонившись, он быстро поцеловал Хашираму в краешек рта. Хотелось, конечно, большего, но на людной улице, посреди ответственной слежки большему было не место.<br/>
Хаширама замялся. Хокаге Конохи просто обязан быть храбрым, но рассказать Учихе Мадаре, что уже два месяца крутишь роман с его младшим братом… нет, к такому он пока не был готов. В конце концов, храбрость и склонность к суициду — не всегда синонимы.<br/>
— Давай подождём ещё немного, — попросил Хаширама, погладив Изуну по щеке. — Мы ведь испробовали не все варианты. </p><p>Тяжёлая, рассохшаяся дверь с громким скрипом распахнулась. На крыльце показались объекты наблюдения. Хвала небесам — живые и самостоятельно передвигающиеся.<br/>
— Тревога! — свистящим шёпотом воскликнул Изуна и первым бросился в соседние кусты, увлекая за собой Хашираму.<br/>
С виду ни Мадара, ни Тобирама не были ранены. Их оружие мирно покоилось в перевязи, а чакра размеренно текла по телу. Однако не успели заговорщики мысленно себя поздравить, как Учиха и Сенджу развернулись и молча направились в разные стороны. Вынужденные товарищи по команде даже не кивнули друг другу на прощание.<br/>
Хаширама осел на землю.  Ничего не оставалось, кроме как признать, что миссия примирения вновь провалилась. Увы.<br/>
— И всё-таки в следующий раз попробуем случайную встречу на ярмарке, — сказал Хаширама в пространство.<br/>
Изуна безнадёжно кивнул. </p><p>***<br/>
Мадара устал. Ныли от перенапряжения мышцы рук, закаменели, словно от тяжёлой ноши, плечи. Однако это была приятная усталость, правильная. Она подтверждала, что тело прожило этот день не зря. Тело рубило врагов в капусту, что, как известно, является основным предназначением шиноби. Тобирама, правда, оспаривал эту истину… Странный Сенджу.<br/>
Миновав веранду, Мадара отпер своим ключом дверь и шагнул в дом. Он знал, что здесь нет ловушек, и всё равно на мгновение прижался к закрывшейся двери спиной. Ожидаемо ничего не произошло.<br/>
— Я пришёл, — крикнул он, скорее по привычке, чем в качестве предупреждения. Судя по вывешенному в сад зажжённому фонарю и вкусным запахам из кухни его уже ждали.<br/>
Мадара скинул сандалии, расстегнул пропитанный пылью дорожный плащ. Нехотя устроил на подставке для оружия серп и веер. Рассованные по тайникам в одежде кунаи вынимать не стал — во-первых, разумная осторожность никогда не лишняя, а во-вторых, любовнику отчего-то нравилось всякий раз их находить.<br/>
В дальней части коридора послышались шаги, и в тот же миг Мадара ощутил за спиной чужое присутствие. Он стремительно обернулся, но всё равно опоздал, очутившись в крепких объятиях. Выработанные годами сражений рефлексы взвыли, потребовали вырваться, полоснуть припрятанным в рукаве лезвием по горлу… он почти без труда подавил их. На этот раз — без труда. В прошлом у них случались менее удачные встречи, требовавшие срочного перемещения в госпиталь.<br/>
— Не делай так больше, — привычно проворчал Мадара, потираясь лицом о плечо, обтянутое мягкой тканью кимоно. От хозяина пахло свежей ключевой водой, теплом обжитого дома и яблоками в тесте. Мадара облизнулся.<br/>
— Не буду, — пообещал Тобирама, даже не пытаясь добавить в свой тон хоть каплю искренности. Самоуверенный… впрочем, что взять с Сенджу?<br/>
— Можем устроить спарринг. Хирайшин против шарингана.<br/>
— Устроим. Как-нибудь. Не сейчас.<br/>
Стены вокруг них смазались, растворяясь в пространстве и возникая вновь, уже другими. Тобирама переместился в спальню. В свете маленькой масляной лампы его глаза углубили свой цвет и казались багровыми. Кровь привычно откликнулась на этот древний, бессловесный призыв.<br/>
Вывернувшись из горячих рук, Мадара толкнул любовника на расстеленный матрас и упал сверху. Усталости как не бывало — только нетерпеливый жар в паху и сводящее с ума желание. Яблоки пахли умопомрачительно сладко, но даже они могли подождать. Всё могло подождать, пока он не насытится своим Сенджу…</p><p>— Слушай, они всё ещё пытаются свести нас вместе, — сказал Тобирама, подавая ему чистое полотенце. После спальни они переместились в ванную комнату. Мадаре требовалось смыть пот и грязь сегодняшних сражений. — Потрясающее упорство.<br/>
— Это у вас семейное, — рассеянно откликнулся Мадара, решая, сумеет ли чужой гребень справиться с окончательно запутавшимися после купания волосами или падёт смертью храбрых подобно своим предшественникам.<br/>
— Изуна тоже участвует.<br/>
Забрав гребень, Тобирама принялся медленно расчёсывать взъерошенные пряди. Ему всегда это нравилось, и получалось у него на редкость хорошо. Мадара уже пару раз намекал, что не отказался бы посмотреть на младшего Сенджу с длинными волосами, но представители этого клана с трудом понимали намёки…<br/>
— Ты сам вечно повторяешь, что людей нужно объединять, дав им совместное занятие. У Хаширамы с Изуной оно теперь есть, и посмотри, как они сблизились за последние два месяца.<br/>
Порой военного союза недостаточно для настоящего примирения. Между кланами должны возникнуть личные связи и привязанности.<br/>
— И правда неплохо сработало, — со сдержанной гордостью подтвердил Тобирама. — День ото дня они общаются всё больше. Думаю, со временем Изуна может стать одним из телохранителей Хокаге.<br/>
— Я надеюсь, он станет одним из советников Хокаге.<br/>
Тобирама слегка нахмурился — многолетние распри не заканчиваются так легко, но потом лицо его просветлело. Он улыбнулся.<br/>
— Советником по военному делу.<br/>
— Согласен.<br/>
Невесомые пальцы скользили в волосах, распутывая самые упрямые узелки. Мадара прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь медленными прикосновениями. Было так приятно расслабиться, ничего не скрывать… просто жить, чувствуя внутри незнакомое тёплое счастье. Тобирама, наверное, испытывал то же самое. Опустив гребень, он обнял Мадару со спины, положил подбородок ему на плечо и тихо спросил:<br/>
— Так, может, расскажем им правду? Ну, о нас.<br/>
Мадара закусил губу. Конечно, ему хотелось рассказать обо всём Изуне. Он привык делиться с братом всем и тем более — самым сокровенным. Впервые за время жизни между ними была тайна, и это ощущалось неправильным. Однако осколки здравого смысла предупреждающе замигали, удерживая от опрометчивого шага. Во-первых, Мадара не хотел волновать братика, а во-вторых, слегка опасался за целостность Тобирамы. Одно дело подталкивать обожаемого старшего брата к постепенному сближению с Сенджу, и совсем другое — наглядно убедиться, что эта близость давным-давно произошла. Изуна чувствительный, он может отреагировать... чересчур эмоционально.<br/>
— Давай подождём ещё немного, — решил наконец Мадара, повернулся и втянул Тобираму в поцелуй.<br/>
В конце концов, у их кланов есть масса времени, чтобы окончательно помириться друг с другом.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>